Les Chroniques de Sam Winchester: La Légende du Manoir Hanté
by edwardcarnby96
Summary: L'histoire se déroule en 1998. Sam Winchester, 15 ans, décide de prendre des vacances en France, loin de son père et de son frère. Cependant, Sam a entendu des histoires d'enlèvements de petites filles dans la région de Bourgogne. Son enquête va le mener droit dans un vieux manoir. Sam va tomber dans son plus terrifiant cauchemar
1. Prologue

Il existe, depuis la nuit des temps, des endroits souillés par des événements horribles. Les souvenirs qui en résultent apportent des blessures qui, par conséquent, donnent naissance aux maisons hantées. Voici une de ces histoires:

Village dans la région de Bourgogne, 1832.

Une petite fille court dans un champs près du village, elle poursuit un papillon.

- Attends que je t'attrape.

En le poursuivant, la petite arrive à l'entrée d'une forêt terrifiante. Elle se trouve entre deux grands arbres sans feuille, leurs positions font penser à des monstres. Soudain, la fillette entend une voix l'appeler.

- Viens, approche

- Qui est là ? demande la fille

- Viens.

La fillette commence à entrer la forêt, soudain, elle entend un hurlement monstrueux et voit une ombre devant elle. Elle s'enfuit en hurlant, poursuivi par la créature, le ciel s'assombrit laissant place à un orage. Elle arrive finalement dans son village.

- Marie, crie une femme.

- Maman, dit la fillette.

Elle se jette dans les bras de sa mère. Soudain, le tonnerre s'arrête de hurler et les éclairs cessent laissant place à un silence assourdissant. L'étrange ombre apparaît et pointe du doigt la mère.

- Donne moi ta fille, dit la créature.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande la mère.

- Donne la moi, menace la créature.

- Jamais.

- DONNE LA MOI, hurle l'ombre avec une voix terrifiante.

L'ombre apparaît à coté de la fillette et la prend dans ses bras.

- NON, crie la mère.

- MAMAN

La créature s'éloigne du village poursuivi par la mère. Cette première entre dans la terrifiante forêt avec la fillette. La mère arrive vers l'entrée quand elle n'entend plus les cris de sa fille l'appelant au secours.

- NON, MA PETITE FILLE ! NOOOOOOOON !

L'orage reprend et la pluie tombe sous la mère qui tombe à genoux en pleurant.

"Ouverture de la saison 8 de Supernatural"


	2. Chapitre 1: Le début de l'enquête de Sam

**Nevers, Bourgogne **  
**Juillet 1998**

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, au lever du matin, un jeune garçon se réveille brusquement après un cauchemar. Il voyait une jeune fille en tenue de mariée hurlée dans sa chambre. Soudain, il entend un téléphone sonné, il remarque que c'est son portable qui sonne, il décroche.  
- Allô, dit Sam en baillant  
- Salut Sammy.  
- Salut Dean, je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler Sammy.  
- Alors, est-ce que tout va bien en France ?  
- Ça va, j'ai fais un bon voyage, je suis dans la région de Bourgogne.  
- C'est dans quelle coin ?  
- C'est vrai, tu n'est pas une flèche en géographie.  
- Je te passe papa  
- D'accord, allez salut.

Sam entend la voix de John Winchester.  
- Bonjour, Sam.  
- Salut Papa.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Tout se passe bien, c'est sympa en France, les gens sont accueillants et la ville où je suis est joli.  
- D'accord, profites bien de tes vacances et fais attention à toi.  
- T'inquiètes pas, je maîtrise le français, allez salut.

Sam raccroche son téléphone, s'habille et sort de l'hôtel. Il achète le journal local dans un marchand de journaux et arrive dans un bar pour prendre son petit déjeuner. En lisant, il remarque une page dont le sujet est la disparition d'une petite fille. Intéressé, il lit que la fillette a disparu pendant la nuit, elle dormait dans sa chambre. Il n'a eu aucune trace d'infraction. La serveuse voyant Sam lire avec attention cette page, elle lui dit:  
- Terrible nouvelle, dit la serveuse.  
- Ouais, surtout pour les parents.  
- C'est reparti, dit la serveuse  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Ce n'est pas la seule fille à disparaître, en ce moment, c'est un cauchemar. Et il y a environ un siècle, une série de disparitions de fillettes a plongé la France dans la panique générale.  
Sam avale son café de travers et dit en balbutiant:

- Q..Quoi ?  
- J'espère qu'ils vont la retrouver.  
La serveuse s'éloigne en pleurant. Sam ressent un malaise parmi les autres clients, comme si cela n'est qu'un début. Le jeune garçon va dans une bibliothèque pour consulter les archives afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il sent une forte odeur en les ouvrant, sans doute l'ancienneté de ces documents. Il remarque des articles parlant de disparations non résolues dans toute la France. C'est la même histoire, des filles disparue sans laissé de trace. Il remarque que le patient zéro est une petite fille vivant dans un village à 50 kilomètres de Nevers. Bien n'ayant jamais aimé ces enquêtes, Sam décide quand même de voir ce qui se passe. Il prend du sel, une lame en argent, un livre parlant de surnaturel, du fer ainsi que de l'eau bénit.  
Il interpelle un taxi et lui donne le nom du village, le chauffeur lâche un air de peur:  
- Tu es sûr fiston  
- Oui, Monsieur, tenez.  
Sam donne de l'argent au chauffeur.  
- Dans ce cas, soit, dit le chauffeur.  
Le taxi emmène Sam en direction du village, il n'est pas conscient de ce qu'il va vivre.


End file.
